


Winning Bid

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [65]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: Thor's birthday is coming up and Fandral knows just what to get him - the local dungeon is having a charity auction and one of the doms there is exactly Thor's type.Basically, my version of a meet-cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the night that saves my day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905112) by [thorvaenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn). 
  * Inspired by [Let's Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043401) by [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75). 



> Thorduna and Hermaline75 wrote these awesome fics that I love to bits, and I wanted to play too. If you haven't read them before, make sure you don't miss the wonderful sequels - AO3 wouldn't let me link to the whole series. 
> 
>  
> 
> SOTD- BPAL, Gingerbread, Vetiver, and Clove
> 
> I know we've already seen Thor win Loki in a raffle, but this time it's an auction! Also, it's Fandral who does the winning on Thor's behalf. *Totally* different. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thor, he is _exactly_ your type." 

"I'm not saying he isn't! All I'm saying is that it seems weird to win somebody in an auction. He's a person, not a- a piece of china." 

"Okay, first off, you know it's not like that. He's choosing to do it because it's for a good cause. And second..." Fandral trailed off as he pulled out his phone and tapped something in. He looked thoughtfully at the screen, swiped up once, and held it up to show Thor. "Second, he looks like this." 

Thor swallowed. "And it's for the ACLU?" 

"Just think. If you let me get him for your birthday present, you get a whole day being taken apart by this," Fandral said, waving his phone in Thor's face, "and he gets someone who will properly appreciate him and is probably a lot more fun than most of the people he tops. Win-win. And the ACLU gets money. Win." 

"But he's having to go to work on his day off?" 

"He _volunteered._ It's definitely going to happen with someone, why not you? And it's not like you have to decide right now. The auction's not for another two weeks. We can go see him on stage before you decide." 

"Fine, we'll go. Just to watch." 

That weekend they went and watched. The next weekend they went back. The weekend after that, they went to the auction. It cost fifty dollars just to get in the door – Fandral paid for both of them – which kept out the idle gawkers. There was an hour of mingling and hors d’oeuvres before the auction began during which Thor drank more champagne than he usually drank in three. 

The MC took the stage first, welcoming the guests and reminding them of the important work that their bids would support. “Dig deep and remember it’s tax-deductible,” she urged. 

The doms were introduced next, taking the stage one at a time and talking briefly about their specialties and what things they wouldn't do. Loki was wearing gleaming black latex that looked as though it had been painted on, had a voice that made Thor break a sweat, and by some miracle had almost the exact same list of nos as Thor. The subs followed, describing their preferences and listing hard and soft nos. "In the interest of safety, observers are available for scenes with our doms for those winners who request them, and they will be mandatory for all scenes with our subs," she noted before asking for any last questions. 

Bidding went alphabetically by first name, doms first. By the time they got to Greta the knots in Thor’s stomach were threatening to strangle his appendix. Loki took the stage and it only took a single glance to let the audience know he expected them to bid high. 

"Next up we have Loki. As I'm sure you all know, he rarely does private scenes, and never more than two hours. On offer today is a full six hours with him. This is not the sort of chance you pass up. I'll start the bidding at three thousand dollars." 

“Five thousand,” Fandral called. 

“Six,” someone yelled. 

“Seven,” Fandral answered. 

There was a pause. “I’ve got seven, do I have eight?” 

A woman at the front raised her hand. 

“Nine,” Fandral answered. Loki began to look intrigued. 

“Do I hear ten?” 

“Ten,” came a voice. 

The MC looked at Fandral and he nodded. “I have eleven, do I have twelve?” She looked around at the other bidders. They shook their heads in regret and she turned to Fandral. “Won for eleven thousand dollars by Errol Flynn.” 

“That’s more than I owe on my car,” Thor hissed as Loki left the stage. 

“I can’t take your car off my taxes,” Fandral answered, far too reasonably. 

Thor watched the rest of the auction and didn’t hear a word. 

When it was over the winners were taken to a side room to make their donations and meet with their prizes. Fandral dragged Thor along with him and they were waiting in line when a velvet voice behind them said, “I don’t do couples.” 

They turned and Thor realized that even without the boots Loki had to be nearly his own height. “I’m just the money,” Fandral answered. “This is Thor, and it’s his birthday next week.” 

Loki’s eyes raked over him and Thor could feel his gaze right through his clothes. “So I’m a birthday present.” 

“What better?” asked Fandral. 

“Indeed.” 

Along with the desk where the winners could make their payments, the room had a private bar and a bunch of small café tables, and while Fandral waited in line Loki took Thor to get a drink. 

“So, um, I think it’s great that you’re doing this. I mean the club and everyone.” 

Loki shrugged. “It’s for a good cause.” 

“Yeah, but a lot of people wouldn’t bother.” 

“True.” 

It was a small bar, with the tender kept busy with restocking the glasses of wine and champagne and sparkling water as they were taken. Loki took a red wine and a water. Thor took the same. 

They sat at one of the tables and Loki leaned forwards. "So, Thor, I’m your birthday present. What do you want to do?" 

Thor began hesitantly, not sure if his request would be weird or pushy or something. _Eleven thousand dollars,_ he reminded himself. "I've seen you perform." 

"Mmm-hmm? Did you see something you liked?" 

"I saw a lot of things I liked. But I couldn't help noticing is that it limits you, doesn't it? Being on stage. There's so many things you can't really do under those conditions." 

"True. Though I do private scenes as well," he pointed out. 

"But even then, you're being hired. There's time restrictions and if you want repeat business you have to pretty much do whatever they want. No offense. About the business thing, I mean." 

"None taken." Loki raised his glass to his lips and surveyed Thor over the rim instead of drinking. 

"So I think what I'd like us to do is for you to do whatever you want." 

Loki's eyes flared with the first real flicker of interest. "You don't have any deep dark fantasies you want fulfilled?" 

"Well, yeah, I do. A lot, to be honest. But I play for fun. You're an expert. It would be stupid of me not to take advantage of that." 

“True again. Clever boy.” 

A woman with a clipboard and a high dark ponytail was making her way from table to table. Loki tilted his head towards her. “She’s asking who wants safety observers. I won’t be offended if you say yes.” 

“No, thank you,” Thor told her. 

"So tell me what's off the table before I put too much thought into planning it," Loki said when she was gone. 

"Pretty much the same list as you. The only thing I'd add is no piercings." 

Loki sipped his wine. "That leaves quite a lot." 

"I know." Thor paused. "So, is your time considered a donation, too, or will you be acting as an employee?" 

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know?" Loki asked, sounding amused. 

Thor's cheeks flared with sudden heat and Loki slid his glass of water closer towards him. "First rule. No shame." 

He took a sip. The cool was steadying and after another he continued speaking. "The dungeon rules say no sex involving the employees. Will that be true for us?" 

"Ah. Nervous, or hopeful?" 

"Wondering how I should prepare." 

Loki's laughter crept over him like skin. "Nice dodge. We will be following all the normal rules, but as far as preparation... well, I would say it's best to be prepared for anything." 

"Okay. I'll be ready." 

The woman with the clipboard returned and sat down at their table. "Are you gentlemen ready to schedule? You've got first dibs on the rooms." 

"We'll be using the Velvet. Thor can choose the time." 

"Would next Tuesday be okay with you? The eighteenth?" 

"Perfect," Loki said. 

She blocked it off on her chart and thanked them. 

"She looked surprised at your room choice," Thor said when she was gone. 

"It's not my usual." 

"But it's your favorite." 

Loki shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd say that, exactly, but it's not so well suited to the sort of scenes I'm generally hired to do." 

"I hope you like it. With me." 

"You've seemed promising so far." 

They smiled at each other and Loki raised his glass. "To mutual enjoyment." 

Thor clinked it with his own. 

* 

He got home from work on the seventeenth to find an email reminder- asking him to arrive fifteen minutes early for paperwork, just like at the doctor's, and to be sober, well-rested, and well-hydrated, just like at the tattoo studio - and requesting that he reply with his acknowledgement. 

With that taken care of there was nothing to do but wait. The anticipation wouldn't have been so bad had Loki not leaned down to whisper in his ear that he was not to come until their scene. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't followed the command with a wolfish smile that said it would be worth it. 

He looked at the clock. He looked at Netflix and somehow didn't find anything. Hulu was even worse. He opened the fridge and closed it without taking anything. Until the email he'd been half- able to ignore his anticipation but now it was in full force and everything else paled beside it. He wandered around his apartment, thinking vaguely that he ought to tidy up, until his phone chirped. 

"Hey, Fandral." 

"Nervous?" 

"Antsy." Fandral didn't really need to know the details, that Thor was so on edge that a gust of wind against his cheek was enough to give him a semi. 

"I figured. Want to get a pizza or something? I got you into this, I can at least try to offer some distraction." 

"How about one of those Japanese restaurants where they have the huge fire in the middle of the table?" 

"Can you be ready in fifteen?" 

"Sure." 

"I'll pick you up. We can't have you distracted driving." 

Thor chuckled. "I'll be downstairs." 

Between the elaborate cooking and Fandral's battery of questions, Thor managed to make it through the evening. That just left collapsing into bed and trying to somehow get a good night's sleep when his skin was already tingling. After an hour of trying to think about anything else he gave in, letting his mind wander through a whole forest of possibilities. 

He woke late enough that there wasn't time for much besides getting something to eat and taking what he was pretty sure was the most thorough shower in the history of the world. 

Even though he'd only been there three times it was weird to arrive in daylight. The building, so elaborate within, was little more than a nondescript cube outside. It looked more like the sort of place where he'd expect to buy office supplies. 

The door swung open as he approached and a young blonde woman smiled at him. "Hi, you must be Thor," she said. 

"Yeah. Hi." 

"Loki called. He's running a few minutes late and asked me to let you in." 

"Thanks." 

"There's a water cooler in the staff lounge. Help yourself, there's nobody else here for hours. I'll be in the office if you need anything." 

"Okay. Thank you." 

Thor was halfway through his second glass of water when Loki arrived and set a box on the table. "Sorry. My car didn't want to start. I brought you a present," he said as he got a cup for himself. 

Thor's first instinct was to say, 'You shouldn't have,' but he wasn't sure if it was okay to say something like that so he reached for the box with a simple _thank you_. 

"You're welcome." 

Thor opened it to find something dark blue and wispy. "Should I go put it on?" 

"Before we get started is fine." 

"Thanks. It looks pretty." 

Loki's eyes were speculative. "And it doesn't bother you?" 

"I feel really rude for not getting you anything," he admitted. "I didn't realize." 

His answer must have been agreeable because Loki shook his head and said, "No need. I mostly wanted to see how you'd react." 

"To lingerie?" 

Loki nodded. 

"It's not my usual thing, but if you want me to wear it... I mean, that's what I asked for, to do what you wanted." 

That time he got a smile. 

"So this was a test?" he asked wryly. 

"One you passed with flying colors." 

Thor breathed a laugh. "Thanks." 

"You seem nervous." 

"I don't want to disappoint you." 

"You gonna do your best for me?" 

"Of course." 

"That's all I want." Loki paused, regarding him. "I bet your eyes are pretty when they're full of tears." 

"Oh. Um..." 

"Some people's aren't, you know. But yours will be." 

Thor drained his cup and set it down, the plastic sounding hollow against the wood table. 

Loki's answering grin said he understood perfectly. "Let's go." 

Thor followed him down a low-ceilinged hallway. The sconces had opal glass shields and the diffuse light gleamed from the gold threads that were shot through the wallpaper. Loki stopped halfway down and opened a door. The room was plain, barren but for a wardrobe and chair. Along with the door to the hall there was one on the left and another on the far wall. "That's the bathroom," Loki said, pointing to the side, "and you can change in here. I'll be through there getting ready. Take as long as you need." 

Thor undressed, hanging his clothes in the wardrobe before opening his present. It was silk, like he'd thought. The bottom piece was little more than a sack and a few delicate straps to hold it in place. He'd been half-hard since he'd woken up and it was a struggle to get himself inside it. The top was a loose wrap, so sheer that he looked far more naked than when he wore nothing. He was fairly certain he looked ridiculous, his huge form in something so ethereal, which meant the only way to wear it was to own it. Shoulders back, head high, he went to the final door. 

Loki hadn't said whether to knock or just go in. He knocked, figuring it was hard to go wrong with politeness. 

"Come in," Loki answered. 

Loki was smiling at him when he opened the door, sitting on a tastefully gilded wooden chair. He had changed too, into a robe Thor suspected was originally part of the set he was now wearing himself. The rich blue shade flattered his coloring, making his fair skin almost luminous and his loosened hair an even richer black. His bare feet were narrow and finely arched. 

"You look nice," Loki said as he entered. 

"Thanks. You do too." Thor crossed the threshold and closed the door. He could see now how the room got its name; the room looked old-fashioned, almost Victorian, all ornately carved dark wood and velvet _everywhere_. Even the walls were covered in flocked paper. If it were red it would have been over-top cheesy, but this delicate silver-green made it something else. Rather than the sleek bondage furniture he was used to seeing onstage there was a massive four-poster bed with curtains tied back to the pillars. The far wall was lined with massive wardrobes and a closed door was half- lost in the shadow of the bedposts. 

"Equipment," Loki explained, following Thor's gaze. 

"Oh." 

"You're being such a good boy so far," Loki said, rising. "Are you going to keep that up?" 

"Do you want me to?" 

Loki's head fell back as he laughed. "I do like some spirit as long as you remember your place. You may kneel to me." 

The carpet was thick, dense enough there had to be more carpets beneath it. Even with his weight he felt only softness. Loki circled him, one hand trailing across his chest, over his shoulder, along his back. 

Thor had worn his hair drawn back and Loki stopped behind him to slide out the elastic. "This is too pretty not to show off." 

There was a long mirror standing by the chair and Thor watched as his hair was spread out, soft waves framing his face, the ends brushing against his robe. Loki loomed over him, the relative slightness of his figure balanced out by sheer presence. He trailed his fingers along the edge of Thor's wrap. "Tell me how you felt putting this on." 

"I'm not sure. There wasn't any mirror in the changing room." 

Loki frowned. "I asked how you felt." 

"Oh. A little silly, I suppose. It's so dainty and I'm so big." 

"And how do you look, now that you can see?" 

Thor regarded his reflection. Tall, even when kneeling, broad and muscular, a huge form to try to cover with these little wisps. But then... he wasn't trying to cover himself, but to ornament. The filmy cloth over his chest was just thick enough to heighten the shadows that defined his muscles. The solid triangle between his legs both hid and promised. "I look good," he realized. "But I never objected to this." 

"And there's our first lesson of the day." 

"You're showing me that I made the right request. That I was right to ask you to do whatever you want." 

"No one has ever asked for that before and I intend to make it worth your while. I want you to remember, though, that while you've given up your right to participate in the planning, you haven't given up any others. We use the color system here," Loki said, meeting Thor's eyes in the glass. "Are you familiar with that?" 

"I am." 

"Tell it to me." 

"Green means I'm doing fine. Yellow means I need you to pause and maybe let me talk, and red stops everything." 

"And when do you say them?" 

"Whenever I need to and whenever you ask me." 

"Good," Loki said, still smoothing Thor's hair. "We talked about limits last week but you didn't give me many. Is there anything else you'd like to add?" 

"No." 

Loki nodded and leaned forwards to whisper into Thor's ear, his eyes still locked on Thor's. "I'm going to take you apart, Thor. I'm going to break you into a thousand tiny pieces, and when I put you back together I'll still be there inside." He paused. "Color?" 

"Green." 

Loki smiled at him. "Have you come since I told you not to?" 

"No." 

"Good boy." Loki kissed his cheek and nudged Thor's knees apart until there was enough room to kneel between them. His breath was hot on Thor's neck as he curled around him with one arm and slid downwards. Thor stifled a gasp as Loki's hand glided over his cock, stuttering over the sticky patch where he was leaking. "Mmm, you're already all wet for me. You must need to come _so_ badly." He reached lower, testing the heft of Thor's balls in the clinging silk. "Mmm, yes. I can't believe how full these are." He gave them a squeeze for emphasis and Thor squirmed. 

Loki clicked his tongue. "Poor thing, it must have been awful, having to go without for so long. But we can't have you getting all wiggly like that. It simply won't do." He stood and returned to his chair. "Come here," he said, patting his lap. 

Thor nearly stood up without thinking, caught himself just in time, and dropped to his hands to crawl across the room. He liked the way Loki watched him. Like he was enjoying this too. He swayed his hips more than he needed to and Loki's lips curled upwards. 

He stopped when he reached Loki's side. "How do you want me?" 

"How did I summon you?" 

"You patted your lap." 

"And what does that mean?" 

"Usually to sit on it, but..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I don't want to be too heavy." 

"And is it your place to think about things like that, or mine?" 

"Yours. I'm sorry." 

Loki cupped Thor's cheek in his hand. He was being so very sweet and gentle, but Thor had seen what he was capable of. The longer he went on like this the more twisted the knot in Thor's chest became. He stood up and sat, very carefully, on Loki's lap. 

"Good boy. That's quite a lump in your panties, isn't it? Why don't we just take a look and see what we've got here," Loki cooed. 

He lowered the top edge just enough to expose the head of his cock and Thor caught his breath at the rush of air over the slick skin. "Mmm, this is nice," Loki told him. He sucked on one finger, sliding it deep into his mouth, making a show of it. When it popped free it was all wet and shiny and Thor stared as Loki lowered it down. Loki ran his wet finger across the reddened tip and Thor gasped and bucked up into the touch. Loki clicked his tongue. "Didn't I just say I don't want you wiggling?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." It was a strain to talk normally. He couldn't help the flare of self-consciousness at the strength of his reaction to Loki's touch, even though after how long he'd waited he knew he shouldn't be surprised. 

"I know. You need your lesson. Don't move." 

Loki kept touching him, drawing spirals and tracing thin lines all over his cock. He forced himself to stay still, groaning with the strain of it. Every particle of his being wanted him moving, chasing that slender and teasing hand. He was leaking, the slick precum making Loki's touches even better, making him closer... 

"No, no, please," he begged when Loki stopped. 

Loki held his hand in front of Thor's face. "Look what you've done, Thor. You've gotten me covered in your mess." 

Thor flicked his eyes to Loki's, hoping to find a clue to what was wanted of him. Loki's face was expectant, his raised brow going higher when he noticed Thor looking at him. Thor leaned slightly forwards and gave a tentative lick. He had not tasted himself since the days of furtive teenage curiosity. It felt strange to do it now but Loki was already smiling at him. 

"Good, good. Get me all nice and clean," Loki praised. 

Thor felt a rush of warmth at the tone in his voice and flattened his tongue to get more. Maybe when he was done Loki would let him come, if he did a good enough job. He licked and licked until he could no longer taste even the faintest lingering saltiness. 

Loki nodded. "Back down." 

Thor slid from Loki's lap to kneel at his feet, gazing up at him. 

"You see that tulip right there?" Loki pointed his toe and Thor looked down. The carpet was intricately designed and it took him a moment to find it. 

"The red one?" 

"Yes. Stay kneeling where you are. I want your forehead on that." 

It couldn't have been much more than a foot away from Thor's knees. He lowered himself down, setting his hands wide and resting his forehead gently on the floor. He could see Loki's feet as he stood up and then there was nothing but noises as Loki opened one of the wardrobes. A drop of liquid beaded on the tip of his cock and he watched it fall to the floor, spinning into a glistening thread. Seconds felt like minutes which felt like hours as he thought of what Loki was getting, what was going to happen when he returned. He wanted so badly to sit up and look. He squeezed his eyes as hard as he could and focused on the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He almost jumped when he felt Loki's hand, skin cool upon his ass. 

"Did you peek?" 

"No." 

Whatever he'd gotten, it couldn't be too big if he had one hand free. Thor thought of all the things that might leave. It didn't rule out much. The hand slid down and parted him. This close, his eyes couldn't focus on the carpet pattern and he stared unblinking at the colorful blur and waited. 

Again, nothing happened for a long time and when it did, it was abrupt. He gave a yelp as something cold, slippery, and _big_ pushed into him. "Sorry," he said. 

"You're allowed to make noise, but you'd best get used to it. There's going to be something much bigger later. Kneel up." 

Thor straightened up and sat back on his heels. It wasn't really stretching him now that it was in, even though he could feel the size of the thing inside him. He shifted, testing it. 

Thor stayed where he was as Loki got up and strode back to one of the wardrobes. There were several shelves with ropes of varying sizes, and hanging from hooks inside the doors were a selection of cuffs and collars. Loki regarded them all, making a show of his selection, running his fingers over the different bonds and tilting his head in thought. At last he chose a slender blue rope. He opened another cupboard and took out other things that Thor couldn't see, tucking them into his pockets. 

It was when Loki had Thor half-bound that he felt himself really beginning to relax into the scene. His arms were behind his back and Loki worked his way down, wrap after wrap of rope until there was a ladder from his wrists to his biceps. Loki circled him, admiring his work, before stopping in front of Thor and kissing him. It was the first time he had kissed Thor's lips and Thor melted against him, humming softly as Loki's tongue slid between his lips. 

When Loki broke away it was to scatter a handful of rice on the floor. "Show me your obedience," he said. His hand curled around Thor's upper arm, helping him balance as he shuffled himself forwards. The carpet was thick enough that the rice didn't hurt half as much as it could have. It was almost easy. He thought of what that meant and shivered. 

Loki knelt behind him, smoothing his hair again, working his fingers through and combing out the slight tangles he'd gotten from being upside down. The abrupt intrusion had made his erection flag; now it began to perk back up as Loki petted him. 

"You know, what I like about this toy is that it's got a finger loop," Loki said. He gave it a sharp tug and Thor gasped at the sudden pressure. "But it's also perfect for other things. Like weights." 

Thor could feel it shifting and he cried out as the thing inside him was suddenly pulled down. 

"Squeeze, Thor. If you hold it in, it won't hurt." 

Thor squeezed and Loki was right. As long as he held it tightly it didn't hurt at all. Another weight and he squeezed harder. By the third weight he was sweating with the strain. He was so focused that he hardly noticed as Loki finished binding him, fixing each ankle to one leg of the chair. 

Every so often Loki would feel his hands and feet to make sure they hadn't gone cold, asking him if anything was cramping or numb. "No," he'd answer with a shake of his head. 

He didn't know how long it took for his muscles to tire. He squeezed his eyes as though that would help him squeeze elsewhere and Loki was petting him again, telling him how good he was. "And do you know how hard you are, Thor? You're nearly dripping. You're so lovely like this." 

"I'm... yellow," he said. 

Loki instantly took hold of the weights, letting him relax. "Tell me," he said. 

"I can't take much more of this, I don't think." 

"Okay, we can be done. I can remove it, or you can free yourself. You already know how," Loki told him. 

It wasn't that he minded it hurting. He _liked_ it, for fuck's sake, but his body still fought him. And _there_ , that was why he was here. It wasn't ever about the pain, not really. It was about the willingness. 

"I'll do it," Thor said. 

Even with his muscles screaming for relief, when he tried to make them relax it was a fight. More than once he had managed to let the toy slip partway out and then he had seized up at the burning stretch and pulled it back inside. He closed his eyes, breathed, and let it fall. 

Immediately Loki's fingers slotted into his hair and he leaned down for another kiss. "You did that so well," he praised, his lips ticklishly close. 

Thor's heart swelled. It still burned but suddenly he didn't care at all. He leaned forwards, hoping for another kiss. He got it. 

It made him wonder about Loki's usual clients. He had said this was his chance to suit his own tastes. Did they all want the same things he'd seen on stage, where Loki was so cold and cruel? Did they not know what they were missing, to let him do as he liked and shower them with affection for it? Did they make him proud? 

When Loki removed the ropes he did it slowly, methodically, so that it felt almost like ritual. A thought struck him and he giggled. 

"Hmm?" Loki asked. 

"If church was like this I'd go all the time," Thor said, still giggling. 

"Ah." A caress brushed across his hair and he stretched up into it. That was the only time Loki paused in the unbinding. 

When he was free Loki asked him how he was feeling. 

"Sore. Good." 

"Good. I want your forehead back on the flower now. Careful, okay? You're giddy." 

Thor nodded and lowered his head back to the floor. He waited, patient, while Loki went to the cupboard and returned, his footfalls the quietest hush on the carpet. This time was something bigger, just as Loki had said, but he was ready for it now. It was worse going in, the stretch searing across his skin. "That's one," Loki said cheerfully. _Two_ was even worse but he took it silently and then Loki was telling him to stand up. "Slow. I don't want you getting lightheaded." 

The things shifted as he moved. Balls, the kind with another one inside that rattled around. They felt not uncomfortable now that they were in and the movements teased him agreeably. 

"I'd like you to go stand at the foot of the bed now," he was told. 

He turned towards it, his motions slow to better enjoy the new toy, and on the end he saw a pair of cuffs. His eyes flicked to the ceiling but found no hooks. Loki caught his gaze and smiled before picking up one cuff. "Arm," he said. 

Thor held out his arm and Loki fixed the cuff around it. He did the second wrist and then pulled back one of the curtains to reveal a series of metal hooks deeply embedded into the wood. Thor let his arm hang limp for Loki to position it how he liked. He watched as it was fixed to the post. Loki circled him and did the other. "You look beautiful like this," he said. "So helpless and trusting." He ran a finger down Thor's side and Thor shivered. "Color?" 

That small tremor was enough to set the balls dancing again and he groaned. "Blue?" 

"Blue?" Loki echoed, raising a brow. 

"Blue like green without the yellow? Whatever you're about to do, I just... really, really green. Please." 

Loki's face relaxed as Thor explained until he was smiling as Thor begged. "Well, since you asked so nicely." 

He opened a new cupboard this time. "I'm particularly fond of this whip," he said. His voice was nonchalant; he could, in the same tone, have been discussing his preference for gray days over sunny, or arugula over spinach. Thor looked at it and felt himself pale. The whip was braided, three strips of leather so thin that even the plait still looked unassuming. He knew better than to think that and he definitely knew better about the end, where the three strands were loose. It was going to sting. At first it might not feel like much, until it built. Layer upon layer of light stinging strokes until he couldn't think about anything else... there was a reason Thor usually chose heavier toys. He liked the solid thud of things that were broad and hard. That was something he knew he could deal with. He genuinely didn't know how much of this he could take. 

"I love how you think about things, Thor. You do half my work for me," Loki said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Thor tore his attention from the whip to meet Loki's eyes. "I'm... not so good with sting." 

"And here you were begging me not one minute ago," Loki teased. 

"I know. And I want to try it, I just... I don't know how much I'll be able to take, once it builds up." 

"Okay. I'm going to check in with you a lot, but if you get to yellow I want you to say right away. Okay?" 

Thor nodded. "Okay." 

He had been right about it. At first it didn't even hurt. It was more of a shock, like getting hit by a rubber band. Each one was almost faded away to nothing before the next one came down. Almost. Loki placed each lash carefully, all over his ass and upper thighs, never more than one or two in one spot before moving on. When it began to build it came so smoothly that before he knew it he was gritting his teeth to hold back his cries. He stared upwards to keep his eyes dry. 

"Color?" Loki asked again. 

Thor was half-tempted to answer yellow. A break seemed like the best thing in the world right now. Just a few seconds without that biting into his skin, just a few seconds to pull himself together. But that would mean opening his mouth and he wasn't sure he could trust what would come out. Nor was he sure he'd be able to ask Loki to continue, and he knew he didn't want to be done. He grasped the bed curtain between two fingers and gave it a shake. 

"Green?" 

Thor nodded and the lash came down across the top of his left thigh, and then the bottom of his right cheek, the sharpness taking his breath away. He couldn't let himself open his mouth and his lungs fought to get enough air through his nose. 

Loki's voice was so gentle when he spoke again. "You're still fighting. Whatever it is you're trying to hold onto, Thor... just let it go." 

It wasn't so easy as Loki made it sound. It was like there was something rising up, threatening to drown him, and if he let go for so much as a second he'd be lost. So he fought and he fought, clamping down on his trembling muscles and gritting his jaw and the little stings just kept building... 

...until he couldn't. The instant he started to cry Loki tossed the whip aside and had his arms around Thor, murmuring into his ear all sweet and wordless. The cuffs must have had a simple release mechanism for Loki never stopped embracing him but somehow he was free and sinking to his knees. 

Loki sat down on the bed and with gentle hands drew Thor's head onto his lap. He rubbed Thor's shoulders while Thor sobbed with great gasping gulps of air. "I know, I know," he soothed. "But we're all done with that now, and you were so beautiful for me. Aren't you proud of how good you were?" 

The rub of skin on silk whooshed in Thor's ear as he nodded. 

Loki fell silent, cool hands showering him with gentleness, until his breathing began to calm. "I was going to make you jerk off in bed for me, but you took that _so_ long. I bet a cool bath would feel better on that hot skin, hmm?" 

Thor took a deep breath to steady his voice before he answered. "Yes, please." 

"Can you walk? I don't want to leave you alone while I run the water." 

"I can crawl. Go ahead. I'll follow you." 

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing." Loki curled over and kissed Thor's cheek before standing up. 

Even though Thor had said he'd follow, Loki seemed reluctant to leave him behind. He walked slowly enough that Thor could crawl at his side to the far door, his fingers twining in Thor's hair. Going into the bathroom was like entering a room carved out of solid marble. The floor, the walls, the bath and vanity and ceiling were all a soft swirl of white and gray. A half-wall hid what was presumably a marble toilet. Loki sat on the side of the tub to run the water and Thor waited beside him on all fours. His tears had fled, leaving him floaty and peaceful. Even the terrible burning of his ass only increased the tranquility enveloping him. 

There was a gilded canister by the faucet and when the tub was a few inches full Loki swirled a few handfuls from it into the water. "Salt. Even though it may not feel like it, your skin isn't broken. You'll feel better with less weight on there," Loki explained. 

It was nearing full when Loki rose and finally, _finally_ slid off his robe. Beneath it he wore a pair of clinging knit boxers that restrained his erection, keeping it pressed against his stomach. He removed them carelessly while Thor drank in the sight. His cock was nicely shaped, a slight upwards curve and just the size Thor liked. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on." 

Thor's legs were shaky but Loki just smiled and held his hand as he climbed in. He had not expected Loki to follow, but he did, leaning against the back of the tub and spreading his legs for Thor to settle between. 

The cool water felt like heaven on his skin and he gave a happy sigh as he sank into it. Loki pulled him back to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms loosely around Thor. Thor's size meant that he was nearly always the one doing the holding; he didn't go looking for smaller men, but the law of averages wasn't exactly on his side when he wanted to be the one getting cuddled. Until this moment he hadn't realized how much he needed it, nor how long it had been since he'd had this. He sighed again and tilted his head back to rest on Loki's shoulder. 

"You've been so good for me," Loki whispered against Thor's cheek. "Can you be good a little longer?" 

"Anything you want," Thor vowed. Loki's skin was so warm against his own, his cock an agreeable pressure against the small of Thor's back. He felt so good and Thor could not think of anything but wanting to make him happy. 

"Touch yourself for me. Get all nice and hard again." 

He groaned as his fingertips brushed against the head, feeling it spark instantly beneath his touch. 

"Oh, I know. You've waited so long, and you need this so badly, don't you," Loki cooed in his ear. 

"Mm-hmm," he whimpered. 

How lovely it was to relax into Loki's arms and reawaken his cock with slow and lazy strokes. It would have been nice anyway, but he was sure he would not have been able to enjoy it half so much if Loki hadn't worked him into such a lump of jelly, each little bit of pain softening him to appreciate this more fully. 

"Good, good. Have I told you how pretty I think it is?" 

"You said it was nice." 

"It's _very_ nice. I think I'm going to take over now." 

Thor let his hands slip into the bath, arms floating loosely at his sides. His hips jerked upwards as Loki wrapped his hand around the shaft and Loki cooed again. "See how perfectly it fits my hand? And I can already tell how responsive you're going to be... oooh, yes. Just look at that pretty bead we made. Do you think we can make another?" 

"Yes," he breathed. 

Thor raised his head and stared, rapt, as Loki gave it another squeeze and another bead of precum sent the first sliding down his cock. It glistened in the soft light and Loki traced his finger along it. "Look at you, getting it all slippery for me. That way it'll be even better." 

Thor groaned and strained up into Loki's grasp just as Loki began to slide his hand up and down the shaft. His hips moved in sync, faster, his head falling back on Loki's shoulder and then lifting up to watch, his whole body needing to move, his skin too small. He curled upwards into the touch, so close, just another few seconds... 

"No," Thor gasped as Loki took his hands away. 

Loki gave him a squeeze, all long limbs wrapped around him. "Oh, Thor. You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" 

"Oh. Um," Thor said. 

"Hmm?" 

"I thought... I thought we'd finished." 

"No, no. Everything else was leading up to this. Unless you need to be done. Can you do this one last thing for me? Color." 

Thor didn't answer right away. Red was sounding really good. Just call an end to it, go jerk off in the changing room. But then there was the promise lurking in Loki's words, and the hope. _Can you do this for me?_

"Thor? I need you to answer," Loki prompted. 

"Green." 

A peal of laughter rolled like fog over the ocean. "You sound almost resigned," he said with another kiss to Thor's cheek. 

"I'm think my brain's about to explode." 

"Ah. Well, I think we'll both be very happy you chose as you did." 

Thor nodded. 

Loki didn't give him long to recover before deft hands were teasing him again, one soft palm cupping the sensitive head and rubbing while the other drew long demanding strokes up his shaft. He tried not to enjoy it too much, reminding himself sternly that it was going to stop right when he most needed it to continue. 

"Come on, Thor. You're fighting again," Loki murmured. "Just let go." 

Loki edged him for what felt like merciless hours, making him groan and whimper and beg and moan. He tried rubbing his back against Loki's cock, thinking maybe he could distract him, but while Loki stayed hard he never lost control. 

"No, no," Thor babbled when Loki stopped _again._ "No, no, no, please." 

Loki's hands drifted down Thor's sides and along his arms to slot their fingers together. He was silent until Thor had finished begging, and then he gave a meditative hum. "You know what? You've been so good. Next time I'll let you." 

"Thank you," Thor breathed. 

"You'll have to let me know when you're close. I can't be in the water when you come. House rules," Loki said. Thor thought he heard something like regret in his voice. 

"I will." 

It was even better with his last bit of restraint cast aside, fluttering away like so many scraps of paper. He arched up into Loki's touch and he trailed his fingertips down Loki's trim thighs and he loosed his tongue because Loki was whispering in his ear, "Yes, yes, Thor, let me hear how much you love it." 

"Soon," Thor stammered. 

Loki pressed another kiss to his shoulder and slipped out, hands guiding Thor gently down, before curling himself along the broad side of the bath. His fingers dallied in Thor's hair and he smiled down at him. "Go on. I want to watch. I want to see how hard you can come for me." 

The interruption had taken him back from the edge yet again, but there was something about being ordered that made him even closer. Loki's eyes were fixed on his cock, barely blinking. He'd done this for lovers before, of course, but they had done it for him as well. It was absurd to feel so self-conscious after everything else they'd done, but this was the end, and he wanted it to look good. Loki's desires had become his own and he stroked himself harder, determined that if Loki wanted a show Thor would give him one. 

"Mmm, yes. Oh, Thor, that's lovely," Loki murmured. 

He needed it like a man lost in the desert needs an oasis, like he hadn't come in years. The only reason he held back now was for Loki's enjoyment, his eyes huge and glowing as they followed Thor's frenzied pace. 

Loki reached into the water and Thor felt the brush of skin between his legs and then a tug. He gasped out a laugh. "I'd forgotten those," he managed. 

"Go ahead, Thor. Come for me, I want you to," Loki ordered, and he did. 

His body went rigid and seconds later, the very moment his climax struck, Loki pulled the beads out and Thor gave a shout at how they stretched and spurred. It hit like a wall and his back arched half out of the water and he made noises he didn't know a human could make. Loki kept petting him and encouraging him all through it. "Good, good, Thor. That's right, keep going... just think how full you were, we need to get that all out. Don't you want to be good for me?" 

"Ah... yes, oh, yes, Loki...." 

"Such a good boy. That's right, keep stroking your pretty cock. A little longer, keep going." That voice dripping with sin, right in his ear... it was impossible to do anything but what he was told. 

"Loki, please, I..." 

When it was over he collapsed backward into slender hands that eased him down. His ears were still ringing and his skin was still sparkling but he could tell enough to know Loki was petting him and praising him and that was all that mattered. 

"Well, Thor? Was I right?" Loki asked when Thor had drawn back into himself. 

"Oh my god," Thor laughed, shaking his head. "That was the most... yeah. Wow. Thank you." 

Loki kissed his cheek. "The pleasure was mutual. I'm very glad it was your friend who won." He sat up in one long even motion that made Thor think of something feral. "That must be getting cold." 

He helped Thor climb out on legs even shakier than when he got in and threw a giant towel around him. 

When they returned to the main room a pot of hot chocolate had magically appeared and aftercare consisted of Loki sitting against the headboard while Thor slumped lower, tucked in the crook of his arm and sipping from the delicate china cup Loki held to his lips. 

"Our time is up, Thor. We need to leave for the cleaners to sterilize the room before the next appointment needs it," Loki said gently. 

Thor nodded. "Okay." It was good they were done because he'd actually been starting to take it personally, to think maybe Loki's interest might go beyond that of a dom pleased at the chance to indulge himself. Better to be reminded that this was just business before he could think too far along those lines. 

He dressed and Loki walked him to the door. The door to the staff room was open and he could hear snippets of conversation drifting out. 

"Thank you. This was really great," Thor said. 

Loki smiled. "For me, too." 

Thor was halfway out the door when he paused. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _I'm asking._ "Would it be really inappropriate for me to ask for your number?" 

"Dreadfully." 

"Oh, okay. Sorry." 

Thor was just turning to go when Loki spoke again. "You'll give me yours." 

He looked back to find Loki holding out his phone, his eyes dancing with amusement. Thor took it and typed in his number while Loki toyed with his hair. "I really look forward to hearing from you," Thor said as he gave it back. 

He hadn't even reached his car before his phone began to ring. 


End file.
